


You're Just The Last of The Real Ones

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: That's All. The Rest Is Just Confetti [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Tommen is a Baratheon, Young Griff is a Blackfyre, shit is going to down in westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: The two colors were stark contract to each other like the siblings themselves. She was the heat of Dorne while he was the ice of Winterfell. A red dragon and a blue dragon, the grey of House Stark and golden-orange of House Martell.The dragon of Dorne and the dragon of Winterfell.------(The dragons are reunited as are some of the wolves. Robert Baratheon wants the spawns of Rhaegar Targaryen dead. The bells of war are rung as the battle for the Iron Throne begins across the Seven Kingdoms. Meanwhile, two dragons awaken to take what is theirs with fire and blood. While an old raven sings a song from the cold winds.)
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Benjen Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jaime Lannister & Rhaenys Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow & Rhaenys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Tommen Baratheon/Arya Stark
Series: That's All. The Rest Is Just Confetti [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518173
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	1. You're The Last of a Dying Breed

**Author's Note:**

> I blame myself for putting Young Griff in this. I'm reading Dance of Dragons and man, I don't like Jon Connington but the story is so good! Viserys will still be crazy as hell as you'll see later on. I will be taking some liberties from history for this story but it will flow. Different POV's will be coming in this story as it continues, don't know how many chapters this time but I shall see. Also, no wrights will be in this fic, I won't subject myself with the frozen zombies' plotline. It's just good old fashion Lord vs King war shit along with Blackfyre shenanigans. 
> 
> Don't own the quotes nor the song used for the lyrics for the story title. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I have loved writing it! Sorry for the late post, I know I said I would publish it two weeks after Christmas but I just didn't know how to begin it and then end it. So yeah, my bad guys. But here ya go!  
> Enjoy the story!

_Cause you're the last of a dying breed_  
_Write our names in the wet concrete_  
_I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me_  
_I'm here in search of your glory_  
_There's been a million before me_  
_That ultra-kind of love_  
_You never walk away from_  
_You're just the last of the real ones_  
_You're just the last of the real ones_

**-The Last of The Real Ones, Fall Out Boy**

\-----

_"Robert was no monster."_  
_"He climbed onto his throne over the corpses of children, though I will grant you he was no Joffrey."_

** —Arys Oakheart and Arianne Martell, A Feast For Crows, George R.R. Martin **

* * *

Robert Baratheon did not like the way the rumors were going into his ears.

The dragons were back with waves of support from the North and Dorne, ready to attack him and take his throne away. He would not allow that as he proclaimed to the court that he would kill, "the dragon spawns!" 

He had Storm's End and Dragonstone backing even though House Velaryon was hesitant considering if the rumors were true they would swear to their old liege house of dragons. But for now, the three Baratheon brothers were united by the common enemy of the dragons rebirthed in Westeros. 

Joffrey Baratheon was thirsty for bloodshed as he proclaimed that all the Starks were traitors to the Crown like their liege Lord Ned Stark. Highgarden was proclaiming neutrality in this as Dorne and the North were gathering forces in the Reach. But Robert was already howling for war. He was going to kill the last dragons and importantly, Rhaegar's baby that he inflicted on Lyanna Stark. 

He would kill them all. 

Robert had some men hunting down Ned Stark while all the others were training his army. 

* * *

Rhaenys looked at the statue. The statue was cold and did not show any human looks no matter what Rhaenys could try to imagine what her half-brother's mother looked like, she could not. But she tried as she held her books and coal pencil that she sharpened during her trip up North. 

The drawing was something that came during times in Volantis when she was nursing and needed something to decompress herself after stressful days. Ashara said her drawing was life like, something that made her feel bashful inside. Now inside the cold crypts of the Starks staring at the tomb and statue of Lady Lyanna Stark, she sat down with her knees drawn up to her chest looking intently at the statue.

The charcoal moved fluidly in her hand as she drew the face, eyes, and lips. She could hear footsteps and thought for a moment that they were Lord Starks dead family-Brandon Stark, Rickard Stark, and Lyanna Stark coming to her. Why would they come to her? She was nobody to them, just a daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. 

The footsteps continued as she kept her eyes on the drawing, her motion fluidly going up and down.   
  
The voice startled her almost making her ruin the drawing of Lyanna Stark. 

“The crypts are no place for a young maiden,” Robb Stark’s voice echoed slightly.   
  
Rhaenys back straightened ready to bare her teeth at the lord they called “The Young Wolf”. The North called her brother the bastard of Winterfell or the White Wolf because of his direwolf. Rhaenys nicknames the three of them well.   
  
The White Dragon, The Mother of Dragons and The Red Dragon. For Jon, Dany and herself, it would be their names in history forever. 

“Thankfully I am no maiden,” She swiftly told him. Robb conceded and stayed silent as Rhaenys finished the drawing. 

_I will do one of mama,_ she thought to herself. _I will make a colored one for Lord Stark, Lord Benjen and Jon. I could do one of the three of them, of Elia, Lady Lyanna... and Rhaegar._  
She was thinking more of her father as they all planned the ambush of King’s Landing to put her on the throne. 

She wondered about her father, what would he have done if he had taken the throne. 

_Try to fix his fucked up kingdom that’s what,_ she thought sourly. She wanted to not think about Rhaegar Targaryen but no matter how hard she tried, he kept going back up in her mind. Even in her dreams, he came to her with the shiny silver armor that he wore at the battle at the Trident all those years ago. The same battle that he died years ago, leaving her behind and without him there, her mother and Aegon died.

As she finished the drawing it was quiet. Rhae could still feel Robb's eyes on her asking her the thing that wasn't on her mind ever since Lady Catelyn and her Uncle Oberyn told her that she would marry Robb. 

"To unite the North, Dorne and the Kingdom that you will rule," Arianne lectured her. 

Dany seemed wary to marry anyone quickly but Rhaenys calmed her by telling her that it was only Rhaenys and Jon that would marry to secure the armies of Highgarden and Winterfell. Dany was safe to marry whoever she pleased when the time came. Rhaenys promised her that, she would not let her Aunt go through a loveless marriage. Dany was more content with being with her dragons at the moment. _Let her be carefree,_ Rhaenys thought. _Let us all be carefree..._

Meanwhile, Rhaenys would marry Robb Stark while Jon would marry Margaery Tyrell. Jon was worried, rambling once he found out who'd he marry after Lady Stark received a letter from her husband. Rhaenys had to make her little brother lay down on her bed to make him stop walking around. A worrier he was for he did not know anything about Lady Margaery Tyrell. Rhaenys did not know anything about Robb Star, something she pointed out to her brother in the safety of her guest room in Winterfell. Eliandrya was laying on the bed curled up next to Jon's egg which hadn't hatched yet. The two colors were stark contract to each other like the siblings themselves. She was the heat of Dorne while he was the ice of Winterfell. A red dragon and a blue dragon, the grey of House Stark and golden-orange of House Martell.

The dragon of Dorne and the dragon of Winterfell. 

"Who do you draw?" Robb's voice pulled her out of the memory of yesterday and into the present. She had finished the drawing but was hesitant to say. 

Finally, she did tell to her betrothed. "Lady Lyanna Stark," She murmured.

Robb left the crypt first after Theon found both of them, telling Robb that they needed to train. Rhaenys left a few minutes later, lingering behind to stay with the ghosts of Lyanna, Brandon and Lord Rickard. She left to return to the land of the living. 

She knew Dany was with Sansa, Arya and Rhaenys' younger cousins doing a 'project'. Dany had come to her in her room the night before and told her excitedly that She, Sansa, and Arya were doing a large banner for House Targaryen. 

"I can practice my needlework and spend time with the girls," Dany told her. "Maybe we could be friends.." 

Her heart went to her aunt at that moment. She never had other girls to play with before, nor did Rhaenys. It was too dangerous for them. Not only that but Dany had Viserys for company and even that was horrible. 

"I'm sure you will be fast friends in no time Dany," She told her. Dany gave her a hopeful smile. It became true, the Stark girls and Dany along with little Shireen Baratheon trailing behind the trio as they walked around the castle. Rhaenys did not care much for needlework, too much was on her shoulders to dabble with "women work" as the Westerosi culture said. She was busy with her lessons alongside her brother. Dany had her separate lessons by Ashara but Rhaenys decided to take her lessons with Jon. The other lessons were swords, training with Jaime was hard and tiresome. 

Her arse still stung from the blow he delivered to her with the flat of his sword. He offered before they began to train with wooden swords but Rhaenys, so stubborn, wanted to train with Dark Sister. She needed to get a handle of her family sword for the war. 

and there would be war, it was inevitable. 

* * *

The road to Highgarden was long as it was mapped out right in front of her. 

Lord Edmure Tully had told her that they would go to Highgarden via a boat, easier to reach the flowers where Ned Stark was. It was decided to have Catelyn stay in Winterfell. Roslin would go back to Riverrun to continue ruling and company to Hoster Tully. Brynden Tully would stay here with half the army of Winterfell to protect Catelyn along with her two young sons, Bran and Rickon along with Sansa, Arya, and Dany. She was in the care and safety of Winterfell.

_"If me or Jon fall, it is you they will look towards," Rhaenys told Dany with Jon and their Uncle Aemon after the meeting in Aemon's chambers. "If I die, it will be Jon and you must help him. I know it seems horrifying to say such things but we must be prepared for the worst outcome."_

Jon and Rhaenys would go to talk with the Tyrells and secure the alliance. The trip would commence in two days, already Lady Catelyn and Prince Doran had some ships, supplies, and men ready for the trip. Both siblings were nervous about meeting the roses of Highgarden but swallowed the anxiety and nodded their heads. To secure a kingdom, they needed people behind them. 

After that meeting, Rhaenys sat in the library with Aemon. Jon and Dany left to go bicker about Jon's future wedding much to Rhaenys' amusement. Both her brother and her aunt were left arguing about the color schemes. 

_Why would I need a color scheme for a wedding? Are they going to ogle it?_

_You know absolutely nothing, Jon!_

She heard Aemon chuckle at the bickering. _An old dragon still alive even as his siblings are all dead,_ Rhaenys thought to herself. She realized that he had heard her after saying it out loud by accident. She felt the heat rise on her face from embarrassment over her words.

Aemon gave her a smile. "It is alright. It's the truth, I am the last of Maekar's sons, the last grandson of Daeron the II. My niece Rhaella, Egg's daughter used to call me, Uncle Maester."

Rhaenys laughed but then frowned at the confusion of names. Unlike Dany or even Jon, Rhaenys did not get the lessons of the Targaryen Dynasty as much, Ashara did try but even she did not know some of the names or lore of the Targaryens. 

"Not my grandmother, it is a different Rhaella?" She asked the old Maester. He nodded. 

"Yes," He cocked his head to one side. "My child, you did not get the pleasure of knowing about your father's side of the familial history did you?"

"No," She told him. She felt like a child at that moment, so clueless about the world around her, it felt that way not just because if her lack of knowledge about the Targaryen history but also about everything. She was not dressed as a Volantis person, as she used to when she was still Talisa Maegyr. Now she wore dresses so soft it felt like a cloud and in rich colors like a rainbow. Like today, she wore an orange sunset-colored dress, long sleeve with her own cloak. The cloak was on a chair, too hot for the room she was in. She was dressed as what her status stood for, a princess of the Seven Kingdoms. 

"Sit my dear," Aemon asked kindly. "I think it is time I tell you the birth of our dragons, eh?" 

So she did as she was told sitting next to her her great-uncle and let him tell stories about the dragons that survived the Doom of Old Valyria. It took two days for Aemon to tell that tale, finishing it at the end of Jaehaerys II's reign but by then Rhaenys had found more books about her family history. One person that she was curious about was _Bloodraven._

Her uncle had told her in the tales that Bloodraven had fought for the loyalist during the Blackfyre rebellions long ago. He lost an eye against his half-brother _Bittersteel_ and served the Kings up to Aemon's own younger brother, Aegon the V. Something about his tale kept nagging Rhaenys up to the day they set sail to Highgarden. 

She had Dark SIster strapped to her waist, contrasting to the deep red gown she wore and the silver crown on her head. Her hair was braided back even though she preferred it loose and down, it was best to have it braided until she could handle her sword. 

She was looking at the small sight of Winterfell when it hit her. 

Why the nagging feeling about Bloodraven? Why did she search for him in archives and books? The only thing she found about his later life besides serving as Hand of different kings was that by the time her great-grandfather Aegon V came to the throne, he had Bloodraven sent to the wall. Only, he wasn't called Bloodraven there, no, he was called _Brynden Rivers_.

_Her father said it best in his letters-_

_Brynden Rivers was sent to the Wall and rose to commander of the Night's Watch. Uncle Aemon told me that he was dead... maybe it is true. I'd wish he wasn't for I could use another Targaryen for help. Bloodraven... an odd name for a Hand. But I must thank him one day if I could see him for being in the Night's Watch. He returned Dark Sister to the blood of the Conquerer and now it will be in my Visenya's hand._

_If only,_ Rhaenys thought when she had read that letter from the chest back in Dorne. _If only..._


	2. The Meeting of Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rhaenys and Jon's group sail to Highgarden, the young Queen gets dreams that are peculiar. When they arrive, Lord Mace Tyrell gets a wake-up call about the new ruler. Rhaenys struggles.
> 
> Meanwhile, in Winterfell, Dany stumbles upon two things- old lovers, and an old raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! For Maege Mormont, she is a bit younger so I typed-casted her as Emily Blunt. I'm not adding any of the other daughters, just keeping Lyanna as her only daughter. Sorry.

_“I am aware that I am surrounded by people who feel that they could do the job better. Strong people with powerful characters, more natural leaders, perhaps better-suited to leading from the front, making a mark. But, for better or worse, the Crown has landed on my head.”_

_**-Queen Elizabeth, Netflix's The Crown** _

* * *

It took two days to arrive in Highgarden but when they did, it only took a second for Rhaenys to feel the anxiety emerging inside of her. She shoved it rightfully down. 

She was Queen of a Kingdom that thought her dead for years and she had to present herself as a Queen as if she had been preparing herself for this her entire life. Jon didn't look too well either as he kept staring at Highgarden. Robb, bless him, was trying to get Jon to focus on their father but even that seemed to make Jon's mood worsen. 

When the guards took them from the boat to the inside of Highgarden itself, Rhaenys had to marvel at the structure. It was beautiful, white marble with vines of roses surrounding it on the outside like some kind of fairytale story come alive. But even with the beauty, it did nothing to take away the anxiety of what was to come. By all accounts, Rhaenys was head of the Targaryen household as the eldest surviving child of Rhaegar Targaryen, if they were to win, she would have to make sure that she did not step on Mace Tyrell's toes. 

Meeting Lord Mace Tyrell, she had to stop picturing a blowfish wearing green clothing. It was difficult not to when Lord Tyrell puffed up as he looked at Rhaenys and Jon. Out of instinct, she took Jon's hand in her protectively. Jon squeezed her hand as if to tell her, _it's okay. Was it though? She wanted to tell him but couldn't._ At that moment, she was glad her dragon was sleeping in the bag she had with Jon's egg. 

Both Rhaenys and Jon bowed to the Lord of Highgarden and his family. They looked at the two dragons with awe and mostly it was Lord Tyrell, like a child who won a golden coin. Although it was Lady Olenna Tyrell who drew Rhaenys' curiosity. She looked at both siblings with respect, mostly at Rhaenys but it was still the sizable amount. 

It was shattered when Lord Tyrell spoke directly to Jon. " _My King_ ," He said. 

Behind her, she could sense Jaime and Ashara wince. Of course, he would think Jon was the one who would get the Iron Throne. No other woman did survive from her history lessons with Uncle Aemon, mostly were seen as monsters or hungry for power. 

Jon stood straighter looking directly at Lord Tyrell. "I'm not the king my lord. I am merely the Queen's little brother." He gave the man a grin and she noticed Olenna Tyrell's smirk. Jaime snorted and even Ashara tried not to grin. The smile Lord Tyrell had diminished as his eyes flickered with fear towards her and then to Jon. _He thinks we are Aerys,_ was her thought and the panic almost enveloped her before she shoved down.

"M-my a-apologies My Queen," The man stumbled over in an attempt at an apology. Rhaenys said nothing, not conveying dissatisfaction over the assumption. If anything, it would seem Westeros was going to need a wake-up call. 

"Tis alright Lord Tyrell," She said. "I am happy to be home. I am alive, with my brother and ready to take back what is rightfully ours."

_You aren't even home... Not yet._

Eliandrya hissed at being disturbed as she was sleeping. Rhaenys rolled her eyes at the red dragon that seemed to be growing more and more rapidly as weeks went on. Jon, on the other hand, was a bit put out over the fact that he still hadn't met his dragon since the egg hadn't hatched yet. So much that he kept changing the names. First Shadow, then Winter, other names he tried were some of the Old Tounge, something Rhaenys wasn't familiar with. She only knew the Common Tounge, High Valyrian and a bit of Rhyornish. Ashara had made sure she knew High Valyrian, sometimes she switched to Bastard Valyrian but Valyrian no matter what. 

The dinner was good, the foods rich but Robb was glued to his father's side while Jon stayed next to Rhaenys trying not to say anything to Eddard Stark. Rhaenys could feel the bit of tension from the Starks as Tyrion Lannister started up a conversation with the worst question ever directed at Rhaenys, Jaime, and Ashara. 

"So, were you ever going to tell us dear brother about your plan to hide a Targaryen heir?" He asked with a smile. Jaime who saw in-between Ashara and Lady Brienne did not look pleased with the question, more so when everyone at the table quieted to listen. Rhaenys just shoved a piece of bread in her mouth as she silently wished for a god to make this conversation end. 

Jaime cleared his throat. "It wasn't my plan brother nor was it Lady Ashara's. We were merely helpers in this. It was Princess Elia's plan to smuggle her daughter out."

"Why not _Prince Aegon_ as well?" Lord Tyrell asked making Rhaenys wince slightly. Jaime's jaw tightened and Ashara took the lead in this. 

"Elia wanted him close. Still a few months old since his birth, she wanted him near her. None of us could have seen what was to come... we-she thought we still had time to get them out like Rhaenys..." Ashara said but she did not want to hear anymore. The room felt dizzying to her as she abruptly stood and left, not uttering a single word to her hosts. She somehow made her way back to her quarters, as she shut the door it felt like everything was not dizzy any more. Feet firmly planted she walked to where Dark Sister was on the bed and Eliandrya still sleeping on her pillows. 

Taking Dark Sister, Rhaenys stared at her reflection that the Valyrian steel sword made. It looked ancient but new, the stories that this sword held were tempting for Rhaenys to uncover but she knew most of them now thanks to Aemon. She knew who wielded the sword, the last one being Bloodraven. 

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Crossing to the door with the sword in hand, she opened it and found Jaime and Ashara. Mutely she opened the door wider and let them inside her room. 

"They make it seem they want Aegon more than they want me," She said jokingly. It was a self-deprecating joke, the truth stinging her well. Jaime said not but pulling her into a hug. He was taller than her, her face digging into his chest but it was comforting like a father's embrace something Rhaenys had lacked for a long time. "I'm horrible at this."

Jaime laughed making it feel all rumble in his chest as her face was still in there. "Don't listen to Mace Tyrell's words, he's a fool at best. It's Olenna you need to win."

"Well, I blew it. Maybe Jon has a better chance?"

Jaime snorts. "He seemed charmed a bit with Margaery and she with him. I think its a win, at least he wasn't brooding."

Rhaenys chuckled. Another knock interrupted her banter with Jaime. She was still snuggled in his arms, her face digging into his chest when Robb came in, Ashara letting him in.

"I came to see if the Princess is alright," He said.

Rhaenys dislodged herself from Jaime's chest to look at Robb. She smiled tiredly. "Fine. I just needed some air, tis all Robb." The young man nodded but still looked concerned. 

Rhaenys gripped Dark Sister a bit tighter and knew she had to play this game to the end.

When she slept, her dreams were vivid and terrifying.

_She was walking in the snow, deep in the woods all white around her. But then someone grabbed her hand making her jolt. It was a child, a little girl with greenish murky skin and grey-blue eyes. She looked at her and Rhaenys stared back wondering if she could see her._

_"I can," She said with a smile, flashing teeth at her. Something about this girl made it seem like she was older than Rhaenys... almost ancient. "Come, he has been waiting."_

_"Who?" She asked but the little girl did not answer her. Rhaenys followed the child until she came across a cave of sorts with other little children like the girl. They seemed friendly and powerful something that made Rhaenys curious yet wary. She continued to walk alongside the little girl following the children until coming upon a man stuck in vines of a tree. The roots were deep in him, one almost inside his eye but they seemed to be receding from his limbs._

_He was gaunt with a reddish mark on one side of his fair skin. "Who have you brought me Leaf?"_

_"Someone like you Raven," Leaf spoke to the man in the tree roots. "A dragon."_

_The man's eye snapped open and Rhaenys saw purple, just like Daenerys and like her father._

_"A dragon?" The man croaked, a smile on his lips. "Ah, Aegon's line continues to haunt me."_

_"It is time for you to go, Raven," Leaf spoke sternly. "It is time for you to return to your home, the dragons need you. She needs you, this dragon."_

_I do? I do not even know who this person is!_

_"You don't?" Leaf asked with her head cocked. Rhaenys felt unnerved being here. Her skin crawled. "The Children of The Forest watch all, we have watched you since the day you were born. He has seen your journey and now Raven returns to the House that threw him to the Wall. Do not make the same mistake your ancestors did dragon. Raven will fly to you, to our land of the North."_

_Raven.... Bloodraven!_

_The man chuckled as if he had heard her say his name. "It is good to see you... Rhaenys."_

* * *

Dany was bored and when she was bored she went out searching for adventure. What she found was something curiosity on her part. 

She was silent and walked around Winterfell, she did not feel alone even though her niece and nephew were off to retrieve Lord Stark and make a finality on the marriage alliance between House Targaryen and House Tyrell, Dany was not alone. She had Uncle Aemon who was happy for her visits and endless questions, she had Lady Stark who was more than happy to keep her company during the times Sansa and Arya were helping Theon or Gendry. Lady Stark was kind to her, taking Dany in as another daughter along with little Lady Shireen Baratheon who became a ward to House Stark, something she secretly enjoyed and Sansa, Shireen, and Arya had endless questions about her dragons. Dany was more than happy to answer. 

Dany had been polite to the young Baratheon but she still held disdain for her paternal Uncle Robert who sat on the throne. 

Shireen was a kind girl, something Arya and Sansa vouched. Not only that but Dany also met Gendry Waters who was Shireen's cousin, the bastard son of Robert Baratheon. Two Baratheons kid to a Targaryen. It sounded like a weird joke to Dany but to her Uncle Aemon, to him it sounded poetic. 

"The Baratheons were friends to us Targaryens going all the way back to the beginning of the conquest," He told her one day. This information was news to her, Viserys for all his talk about their family never told her this nor did Illyrio. 

"How?" Was the only thing Dany could say to her Uncle Aemon. She waited for him to speak but he stayed silent, a bit longer than she got nervous that he might have passed. The only thing that confirmed that he wasn't dead was the fact that he was breathing steadily. "Uncle?"

"I am tired today Daenerys," He told her with a smile. "Why don't you go play?"

Still confused but obliging she asked Aemon if he wanted to be helped back to his bed but he shook his head. "I prefer sitting. Plus, I'm waiting for someone by the window, a raven." He said amusingly which further confused Dany. She left her Great Uncle to wait for a rave by the cold window and headed outside to find something to do. 

Her head was still bouncing around the idea that long ago Aegon Targaryen, his sister-wives, and the first Baratheon were _friends_! It was a bit mind-boggling for her to take in. As she continued to walk she did not mean to stumble upon Benjen Stark and Princess Arianne. They did not see her but she saw them, in an alcove in the Godswood as she was entering. She looked at them and for a split moment, Dany was about to announce herself to them before what happened. Benjen, who was a bit taller than the Princess of Dorne swooped down and captured her lips in a kiss. Dany's eyes widened and mouth agape as she slowly walked back but hit a wall. Only it wasn't a wall as she quickly turned around-it was Theon Greyjoy, the Stark's ward.

"Daenerys-" He said too loudly but Dany quickly put her hands on his mouth to shut him up. Theon's eyes looked at her with utter confusion before it strayed to where the couple was currently oblivious to everyone's surroundings. Then it immediately clicked in his head. He and Dany without saying anything walked away before anyone else saw them. 

Finally, Dany stoped her muffling of Theon's mouth that he started to sputter in shock at what they both saw. "Why would he kiss the Princess of Dorne? The man's in the Night's Watch!"

This, she had to find out. Grabbing Theon's hand they went to go find Lady Catelyn who was, thankfully, alone in her husband's solar looking over the things needed to be done in Winterfell. Theon and Dany walked inside, closed the door startling the lady as she looked up from what she was doing to see both teens. 

"What is this?" She asked looking at Theon first for an explanation. 

Dany, unable to help herself asked, "The Night's Watch, they aren't supposed to be kissing women, aren't they?"

Catelyn blinked for a few moments at Dany and the young girl wondered if she should have asked it differently. Theon said nothing. "Kissing?" Catelyn finally spoke. 

"We saw Benjen Stark kissing the Princess of Dorne," Theon said slowly to Lady Stark. Dany thought Lady Stark would have started to become offended at such a thing but instead catching them both off guard was the laugh erupting from the redhead's mouth. 

Sighing but with a smile on her face, Catelyn explained that Benjen and Arianne Martell always had.... feelings for one another. Now that made sense for Dany and made her heart swoon at the tale. She was after all just a girl, who could blame her?

"Why I wouldn't be surprised if.." She trailed off making Dany curious. Before she could say anything, men shouted, "Rides! Open the gates!" Snapping Catelyn's attention and she went back to being Lady Stark of Winterfell, ushering Dany and Theon off. 

"Theon, take Daenerys to her room. Have her dye her hair just in case." She told her ward. Theon escorted her, leaving Dany to mull over the story she was told. 

The riders who came were the bannermen of the Starks. All but the Boltons, they were all here. 

"Not surprising that Roose Bolton did not come," Benjen muttered as he passed by Dany with Arianne next to him. Dany couldn't help the smile on her face as she saw them together. Sansa and Arya along with their younger brothers, Bran and Rickon stood next to Catelyn as she welcomed House Karstark, House Glover, House Mormont, and House Mandelry to Winterfell. Lady Mormont and her daughter Lyanna looked at Jorah who stood next to Daenerys. She held his hand as a sign of comfort, he squeezed his thanks. She could see similarities with brother and sister but Maege Mormont said nothing to her brother as they bowed to Lady Stark, her daughters, and her young boys. 

When all the bannerman sat down and order was settled, Catelyn told them about why they were here. All of Stark bannermen were shocked to find out that the bastard of Winterfell was actually Lyanna and Rhaegar's only child and Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. Catelyn continued with Rhaenys and Robb's betrothal and the engagement of Jon and Margaery Tyrell, that Ned Stark was alive and in Highgarden which sent cheers from some men. 

"There is a war coming, the Baratheons will kill us. I say we strike before they do. The North rebelled once, will you rebel again?" Catelyn told everyone. "Will you fight to put the true rulers to the throne. Will you fight in the name of the Starks? In the name of Lyanna Stark?" The North cheered and Dany felt euphoria inside her soar high. 

When the cheers quieted down there was talk about who would rule Winterfell since Robb would be Prince-consort to the Queen. 

"My husband, you lord and I will be deciding that," Catelyn told them. "When he returns."

It seemed some of the Lords were eyeing Bran to be the next Lord of Winterfell, seeing that some were trying to get Catelyn to have Bran marry one of their daughters. But Catelyn said nothing, offering nothing more than silence and mystery.

The bannermen and Edmure Tully discussed battle plans to take down the Baratheons inside King's Landing with Edmure showing them the plans he and Jaime Lannister conjured up a bit. 

"Brother," The female voice made Daenerys turn to look at Lady Mormont and the little girl who stood next to her. Mother and daughter looked very similar with the same brown hair and brown eyes, fair skin. She-bears of Bear Island was what Jorah told her during those boring days in the boat back when they were sailing to Dorne. Maege Mormont eyed Dany curiously which made her shy away. 

"Sister," Jorah said back with a curt nod. "Niece." He smiled at Lyanna who gave him a curious look. 

"You were banished. Why come back?" Blunt to the point was his sister. 

Jorah stood straighter when he spoke. "I came back to serve and protect her," He said motioning to Daenerys. "This is Daenerys."

They knew who she was, even with her hair dyed brown. "I go better by Dany. It's shorter." 

"I'm Lyanna," The little girl who could be no more than a year younger than Bran Stark. She sounded boisterous as any child would. "Are you my cousin Dany?"

Jorah did not have time to come up with an answer as men shouted at the wall. Seconds later the hall was disrupted by a loud bang as a man came running up to Lady Stark. "M'lady." He said out of breath. "Boltons have arrived and..." He huffed. 

"What is it?" Catelyn pressed on. 

"An old man looks to be from the Night's Watch is here," The soldier said to her. "Wishes to speak with his cousin."

The Boltons, Dany decided, were sour-looking people. Especially Lord Bolton who seemed to eye Benjen with contempt. The old man was taken to be seen by Maester Luwin. It was pure luck that Catelyn made everyone not say anything to the Boltons and rightfully so when Roose seemed keen to bend the knee to the Baratheons for "my liege lord's sake" which did not sit right with Dany. She did not want to be here and whispered to Jorah that she was going to visit her great-uncle. He was going to stay but signaled to Theon. He understood and was walking out the door to meet Dany in the front of the hall. 

"I don't like the Bolton man," She whispered to Theon. 

Theon shook his head. "I don't like him either but he is here, what can we do? Tell him to fuck off?"

Dany giggled and Theon grinned. Theon sighed. "Let us go see who that Night's Watch fellow is."

Benjen had left to go meet with the man. They found him and the man in the solar with Maestar Aemon. Whoever he was was hunched down to hug Uncle Aemon. The man had shocking white hair and was gaunt, so much that she could see some bones. He looked more like a skeleton than an actual human but that did not seem to bother Aemon at all. He seemed happy to have the man here, almost shocked to see him. 

Dany felt like she was trespassing but Benjen noticed them and beckoned them to enter. He seemed bewildered as he looked at the man. He turned to look at Dany and Theon. 

"Dany," He said. "I'd like you to meet the old Lord Commander of the Night's Watch... Brynden Rivers, son of King Aegon VI."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter.... We will see Rhaegar's kids talk to their future spouses (awkwardly, might I add). Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister make an apperance. Jaime's POV in the next chapter, yay!


	3. And Things Change For Better or Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the halls of Winterfell, Princess Arianne talks to Benjen about the past that they could have had and their future, as new love blossoms between youths behind the scene. Catelyn meets a new ally. Jon talks with Ned. Rhaenys thinks of some positions for those close to her.  
> Both the North and the Reach get worrisome news from King's Landing...
> 
> While in Essos, a boy called Aegon gathers strength to take what he thinks is his along with Viserys Targaryen. Jon Connington has some doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just decided to put some Arianne x Benjen in there. I love this small canoe ship! Join me! Also, thank you for someone that pointed out that Jorah and Maege are nephew and aunt. For some reason I thought they were siblings, that's on me!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

**Melisandre** : When I gaze into the flames, I can see through stone and earth, and find the truth within men's souls. I can speak to kings long dead and children not yet born, and watch the years and seasons flicker past, until the end of days.

**Jon** : Are your fires never wrong?

**Melisandre** : Never ... though we priests are mortal and sometimes err, mistaking this must come for this may come.

—Melisandre and Jon Snow, A Dance With Dragons

_**How many eyes does Lord Bloodraven have** **?**_ the riddle ran. _**A thousand eyes, and one**._ Some claimed the King's Hand was a student of the dark arts who could change his face, put on the likeness of a one-eyed dog, even turn into a mist. Packs of gaunt gray wolves hunted down his foes, men said, and carrion crows spied for him and whispered secrets in his ear. Most of the tales were only tales, Dunk did not doubt, but no one could doubt that Bloodraven had informers everywhere.

** —Duncan the Tall, The Mystery Knight **

* * *

She tossed around in her bed, the sheets clinging to her and her feet bumping into another pair of legs. She couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face of what she and Benjen did. He was softly snoring next to her, his arm reaches over and claiming her waist. _If only Aunt Elia had decreed the marriage and father as well, Lord Rickard wouldn't have missed an opportunity like this at all!_ But it would not do to dwell on this past, they were here and would not miss an opportunity. Arianne would not marry, she made a vow to herself but she will have a child. She was still young and in her prime, her grandmother Loreza Martell never married yet had three children, Arianne was just following in her steps. 

"You think too loudly princess," Benjen's sleepy voice all rough and deep made her smile wider. He pressed his naked body closer to her and kissed her dark hair. "What are you thinking Ari?"

"Names for our child?" She uncurled and curled her toes feeling euphoria thrumming through her veins. "Do you have any picks wolf?"

Ben chuckled. "Torrhen is a good name. It was one of the kings of the North."

Arianne said the name out loud with her last name. "Torrhen Martell... I like it."

"And what if its a girl?" He asked as she could feel his fingers drift up to her right breast. His hand played with it and Arianne had to focus a bit from the action. 

"I'm not sure. I would have liked to name her Elia after my aunt but my uncle already beat me to it and Lyanna, I would leave that to your nephew to name his future child. I have been thinking about Talisa, the name my cousin used to hide. It is a pretty name."

"Talisa Martell," Ben said. " I like it."

"Talisa and Torrhen Martell, good names for twins." Arianne twisted and faced her lover. His hand now rested on her ribcage and the blanket now exposed her upper body but covered her lower. 

Benjen snorted. "What makes you think you'll have twins princess?"

Arianne couldn't help give him a feral grin. "Let me show you my wolf."

She had seen the looks, Sansa, Arya, Dany, and Shireen gave her whenever she walked with Lady Stark discussing plans for the future. Arianne also took notice of the way the little Lady Shireen let a laugh at whatever Brandon Stark said. Even Sansa seemed to talk quietly with Theon Greyjoy, something that brought curiosity onto Arianne Martell and by the looks of it, concern to Catelyn. 

Arianne had asked Lady Catelyn about why she was concerned for Sansa and Theon. 

"I think they are very cute together," She told Catelyn. She had received a letter from her father telling that her youngest brother Quentyn had wanted to accompany her, be there with her during her stay in the North. Arianne did not mind, she already had Ellaria, Oberyn, and her cousins. Her little brother would be a welcomed addition. Not only that but he could be a great companion to the girls along with Podrick and Gendry. 

Catelyn did not seem to agree with what Arianne was saying. "He is our ward. She shouldn't think there could be a possibility with each other-"

"But there could be," Arianne pointed out coming to the defense of the maybe lovers. "Theon is Balon Greyjoy's only living son. His heir and if he is falling for your eldest daughter, this could help tie the Iron Islanders to the North."

"There is that but Robb had asked me to name Sansa as heir to Winterfell," She admitted to her. 

_Oh._ It was a surprising move considering the North probably would have gone with Bran Stark or even Rickon but having Robb vouch for his little sister seemed surprising to Arianne. A girl to rule the North, another to rule Dorne and another to be Queen of a kingdom, how poetic. 

"If she does love Theon, he may be better than Joffrey," She told Lady Stark. "Talk to your husband but don't think the worse yet. I see the little ways Theon looks at Sansa, it is kindness and fondness-it is truth in his eyes with her."

She hoped it moved Lady Catelyn enough.

* * *

Bloodraven was a legend among the people of Westeros, there were only the Gods that could have brought him back. Brynden Rivers told an outlandish tale about him going beyond the Wall and becoming the Three-Eyed-Raven. He had powers, _Warging_ as the North called it and possessed the powers of the Raven to see things that no mortal could. She wondered if Bloodraven had his spies still around the kingdom? If he did, he could help with this war. 

_The Targaryens did always say that they were above the Gods... Now it was true right before their very eyes with Bloodraven coming back._

Dragons and now ghosts coming back to life. 

It seemed utterly unbelievable to Catelyn Stark but it was all true as Bloodrave told them. She had three Targaryens here now and two in the Reach. Still, for this war with new players coming in, she needed to know their allegiances and one of them had made her most weary. 

Almost two and a half weeks now, Rhaenys and Jon left to meet with the Tyrells in the Reach. Four days since she met with Brynden Rivers or Lord Bloodraven as he was better known, talk about surviving death to come back from beyond the wall. Now just as some semblance of peace seemed to be in Catelyn's reach it evaded her when Jory reported that a woman decked out in all red came coming up the road asking to be let in Winterfell. 

Davos Seaworth who had been a much-needed help with giving her intel on the ins-and out of Dragonstone for a takeover of the old Targaryen fortress stopped to look up at Jory. His eyes seemed to darken at what Jory had said. 

"You said she was coming up the road? This woman in red?" He asked him. Jory nodded. "Let her in then Lady Stark."

Catelyn told Jory to do so and turned to her companion once Jory left. "You know her?"

"Aye, I do," Davos nodded. "Melisandre is her name. A sorceress of some sort. I do not know why she came here. It could be a trap, I am not sure my lady."

"Then let us hope it isn't one Ser Davos."

They made their way out of her husband's solar to the courtyard. There as they were getting closer, saw the woman in red getting off the grey horse. 

"Lord Davos," She said inclining her chin slightly when she spoke to the Onion Knight. 

"What are you doing here Lady Melisandre? You are Stannis woman," He said to her. 

The lady did not seem fazed by what he said. "Yet the same could be said about you Ser. Weren't you once Stannis man? Things change."

Catelyn figured out exactly who this woman was. She remembered hearing Arya and Sansa talk about a woman in red when they first came to Dragonstone with Jaime Lannister. _She was going to kill them!_

Before she could say anything to Jory or the other knights Lady Melisandre looked at her. "I have come to rights some wrongs. I have come to help the Dragon Queen, the Princess That Was Promised,"

Davos snorted. "Don't you mean the Prince That Was Promised, my lady?"

Melisandre gave Davos a slight grin. "Prophecies change and that is what changed Ser Davos. Stannis wasn't the one, it is the girl. And she may have some use of me."

"And why should I allow you to live after you almost killed my daughters?" Catelyn scathingly asked her. 

"That was Lady Selyse who wanted to harm the girls. I knew Lady Shireen and Lady Arya were listening-they weren't the only ones to find secrets on Dragonstone."

"You made sure they heard you. You wanted them to leave?" Davos asked. Melisandre nodded. 

"I did. They would have died by Stannis command, not as a sacrifice. I had hoped one of the girls, most Shireen to hear it, that way she could leave. I had a hand in their downfall, I know it Davos, you do not have to remind me with your glares," She told them. "But I turned for the dragon girl born from the sun. You can hold me in a cell, I understand but I know my faults and I will take whatever punishment comes my way, My Lady." Melisandre bowed her head. 

Catelyn 

* * *

"Where is she!" Viserys he shouted. Ilyrio felt a headache coming on. "I don't care about some other dragons, I want my bitch of a sister back! She's mine!"

Ilyrio looked at Aegon and at Griff. Aegon looked bored while Griff just rolled his eyes. "You aren't going to be King. _I will_." Aegon said strands of blue hair got into his face. " _I am Prince Rhaegar's son!_ "

That is what he had said before Illyrio and Griff got both boys separated. He made Aegon promise the spot of Hand to Viserys which somewhat placated the young man. He still seemed bitter about not sitting on the Iron Throne but was now starting to like being called the Future Hand of the King. 

_No, you are not,_ Griff wanted to shout at the boy. _You are a Blackfyre pretending to have the red colors of the Targaryen dragons. You are the descendant of Hagon, of Daemon Blackfyre the First, Second and Third! You are not his boy, I know that now._ But he couldn't because he had raised Aegon since the tender age of two when Illyrio presented the babe to him, telling the broke Jon Connington that this was Rhaegar's living son. He blindly raised the boy as Rhaegar would have wanted, mourning the man he loved dearly. He cursed Elia Martell and Lyanna Stark for dooming Rhaegar, especially Lyanna Stark for the rest of his days.

Now he knew that he was wrong. That Rhaegar's daughter survived, having lived in Volantis for years only to return and now if the rumors were true that she was positioning herself to be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. That did not sit well with fifteen-year-old Aegon who said, "She's my sister. I will be her King, she will kneel to me. There hasn't been a Queen on the throne and the Kingdom won't get behind her. They will get behind me."

But it seemed that with only the Golden Company backing them, it seemed that Rhaenys Targaryen had an army of her own and she may win this game. Aegon seemed confident in the Golden Company however and so did Viserys. Jon, on the other hand, did not but kept his mouth shut.

"We will take my birthright! My throne!" Aegon said to the Golden Company who cheered. "I am Aegon Targaryen, King of The Seven Kingdoms and I will take all of us home with _fire and blood_!"

The cheers were loud and terrifying to Jon. All he wanted was to avenge his Prince and to come home. Now, he had to deal with a pretender and the Mad King's son. 

_Forgive me Rhaegar._

* * *

Jon looked at the harp. It had belonged to his father-their father years ago. It was in the chest along with Dark Sister and those letters. Rhaenys had given it to him, to learn. 

_"I'm horrible at the harp," She told him back at Winterfell. "One of us will have to learn it."_

_"Well, I'm horrible at singing," Jon protested._

_Rhaenys chuckled. "Then, you play and I'll sing."_

Jon wondered how painful it must be to see stuff that belonged to their father for his sister. She has the weight of the world on her shoulders and is taking it all just so he and Dany don't feel an ounce of it. He had written to Dany about it and she expressed a similar concern for the matriarch of this family. She had told him that Rhae's Name-Day was soon. 

_We can have a small celebration and then one for us three. It sounds selfish but I'm a selfish aunt. I deserve to spoil my niece on her name day._ _Just make sure she has no clue Jon and I'll take care of the rest!_

That part was well taken care of. The Tyrells and people to place in the small council once she became Queen was taking over Rhaenys's mind. While Jon did his lessons, Rhaenys was cribbling down people to consider for the council. 

As Jon absentmindedly began to strum a tune, a knock interrupted him. 

"Enter," Jon spoke loudly. He glanced to see his uncle entering and closing the door. He hadn't spoken to Ned Stark since they got to Highgarden. Mostly because he was still upset and struggling over what to say, it seemed the Gods were now pushing him. Ned nodded his head curtly. Jon had half a mind Robb did this but he had no evidence so he would only blame the Gods for now. "Hello." He did not know whether to say uncle or father to him. 

"Jon," Ned spoke softly and sadly. 

Jon did not know what came over him, maybe it was the promise Ned made to him before all of this came to happen or just nerves. "You made a promise to tell me about my mother when I saw you again. Will you?"

Ned Stark looked like he wanted to cry and Jon did too. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Not as long as Robert was alive. Jon..." He swallowed thickly before continuing. "I made a promise to her, to your mother that I would keep you safe. If he had found out before, he would have killed you as the Lannister men did to your brother Aegon. I am truly sorry for giving you this heartbreak, I am. But I would do it again to keep you safe. Forgive me, nephew-"

"Don't," Jon's emotions boiled over as he started to cry. "Don't. I am your son, as I have always called you father. I do not know what I would have done in your shoes but you did your best, I know it." He walked over to Ned and embraced him. They stayed like for long as the door opened and someone said, "Oh!"

Jon, wiping tears from his eyes saw his sister with her dragon on her shoulder and Dark Sister on her side, her hand resting on its pommel. She had become better and graceful with her training at wielding the old Valyrian sword. Margaery stated that she was making Visenya Targaryen proud in the heavens above. His sister was wearing black riding breeches and a red doublet. 

Ned bowed his head as Rhaenys gave him a curtsy. "Lord Stark," She murmured. "My apologies, I didn't know Jon was busy. I will leave-"

Jon stopped her. "No! No, stay. I actually have an idea that I want to run by both of you."

That got both their attentions as she closed the door and waited for her brother to speak. He did. 

"Since our father isn't here to make negotiations and its been long waiting for Aunt Catelyn's replies. My Uncle is here, he can go forward with the negotiations in your place. You've been busy writing down people for the Queensguard and helping me with my lessons and doing your own lessons as well. He can do it." Jon said looking at his uncle with a smile. 

Rhaenys smiled as well. "As long as he is up to the challenge of trying to placate Mace Tyrell, I am happy to hand over negotiations to him."

Ned chuckled. "I'd be honored, Your Grace."

She smiled. "Good! I'll let you continue, I just wanted to let Jon know about the next lesson for tomorrow, and to inform you both of our plans for our trip back to the North along with battle plans."

Ned and Jon nodded and Rhaenys left wishing them a good evening. 

Jon looked at the man that raised him. "Will you tell me about her?"

That was how he spent the next two hours hearing stories about his mother from Ned Stark. So many stories that Jon made sure to memorize by heart and mind. So much so that he did not hear the first sign of crackling that he mistook for fire until his Uncle let out a loud yelp. Jon instantly saw his egg was hatching. 

It was hatching!

Jon quickly got off from his bed and knelt in front of the fire. He put his hands inside ignoring the shouts that his uncle was telling him and pulled the cracked shell. Instead of a blue egg, it was a blue dragon. Its coloring was midnight blue with a single white swirl. His dragon was finally born, the last of them. 

"You have one as well," He could hear uncle's voice in a whispery tone, too shocked to raise it. He had seen Rhaenys dragon but seeing the birth of one is another thing. 

Jon thinks of the names he kept bouncing back and forth for days as he waited for the egg to hatch. Now, there is only one name just like Rhaenys honored her mother so would Jon honor his own mother. 

"This is Winter."

Ned Stark lets out a huff of laughter at what Jon named the blue dragon and nodded his head with a fond smile on his face. "Winter came."

* * *

Rhaenys seemed to have no time to gather her thoughts, let alone enjoy Highgarden. 

She thought about different positions in the small council and those who would occupy it. The two biggest things she saw that needed her attention were the title that Robb would use once they married and who would be her Hand. She had placed Lord Barristan Selmy as Lord Commander of her Queensguard. 

Dark Sister was tilted to the side as the hilt lay on the armrest, the Valyrian point digging into the carpet of her room. Rhaenys was at the table waiting for Jon to join her as she thought. She knew she needed more knights n her Queensguard and a Hand. The small council was another thing that she had been hinted at poorly by Lord Mace Tyrell. He thought he was going to be Hand as he thought it would be just. Rhaenys, on the other hand, did not want him as her hand-to put it bluntly, she did not trust him. The only person she could think of to help her rule as her Hand was Jaime. He was the only person that she trusted with this position and nobody would change her mind.

She was writing down members to place in her Queensguard. Besides Lord Barristan, Brienne was one she considered although she would need to change a few rules... 

Tired of waiting for her brother, she got up, putting the sword in the scabbard and tying it around her waist, she left the room. She had an announcement that could not wait any longer. Time with the Tyrell's was interesting. She got to know her future good-sister and she was a kind thing. Her brother was charming, her father a bit grandiose at times, her mother was beautiful and her grandmother was quick as a whip. If anything, Rhaenys had to choose Lady Olenna has her most favorite person in Highgarden, she was the most interesting out of all of them.

Ned, in place of Rhaegar Targaryen and with Rhaenys blessing had taken over the last of the negotiations for Jon's marriage alliance with Margaery Tyrell. It was now officially over and Jon and Margaery's wedding would happen once the throne is secured for Rhaenys and House Targaryen's. It seemed once they left all it needed were the men to gather arms and ready to fight. 

How utterly naive she was. 

"Myrcella Baratheon is dead." Would not have been the first words that Rhaenys could have expected. 

Her first thoughts were _she was only a child!_ Another child dead in the Red Keep and Jaime's niece no less. It was blown for Jaime who's eyes were dull and a bit glassy. The news was delivered to them by King's Landing Ravens. 

There was more news however-Tommen Baratheon has gone missing. It had been days and whoever took the boy knew that some wouldn't have missed the youngest child of Robert, not when Myrcella was dead. It reached them by a raven from the Riverlands. Riverrun to be exact "By a Lady Tully. Did Lord Hoster remarry?" Loras asked. 

Jon knew who it was because he perked up. "No, it is Lord Edmure's wife. Lady Roslin who sent the letter."

Ned Stark blinked. "Edmure married? Roslin did you say?"

"Yes," Jon said. "She was Old Walder's daughter. She calls herself Tully and renounced her kin. I don't blame her."

Olenna snorted. "I do not blame her either for renouncing the Freys."

Rhaenys read the letter that Ned handed to her. Apparently, Tommen had escaped with Ser Marbrand and made their way to Riverrun where Lady Roslin had kept him hidden and safe. She asked for Rhaenys to meet with her because Tommen wanted to talk with her. She was supposed to have sailed to Winterfell. She should have told Jaime her news about him being her Hand. Instead, Rhaenys told the Lords and Ladies that they would be going to Riverrun to meet a prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed feelings about Jon Connington in the book, I feel bad for him sure but man is he bitter hoe. Will he fuck up in this storyline that I have written? Yes. Do I like him? No.
> 
> Regarding Gendry/Arya, I am sorry for changing it. I just did not see it going further as the story continued. I did get inspired by watching the White Princess, the Elizabeth of York and Herny Tudor vibes that you will see from our favorite wild Arya and our fave little stag Tommen in the further chapters. Also, Tommen is the only legitimate child of Robert and Cersei in this. I will be putting it in the tags.


	4. The Little Stag Prince and The Red Dragon Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommen and Addam's escape to Riverrun and the aftermath of it. Rhaenys meets a very old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify- Joffrey is 15, Myrcella was 14 and Tommen is 13. I changed Myrcella and Tommen's ages a bit along with Joffrey to match his age with the show but a year lower.

"It's n ot too late. I have a son. You have a daughter. We'll join our houses." 

** -Robert Baratheon, A Game of Thrones, 1x01 **

* * *

They have been riding for days and Addam thinks that the guards both Baratheon or Lannister knights cannot catch up to them now. 

Sitting in front of him, the young boy shivered but from fear of cold, he did not know. They made it only halfway through the Reach, hiding and not resting for two days now. He did not know when the men spotted them, only when sunlight hit him and he could see some of Riverrun over a hill. He reached further, pushing the poor horse called Ruby more when the sound of horses roused Tommen from his sleep. The poor boy had tried to sleep, too anxious to close his eyes over the events that had transpired says before. From what Tommen had told Addam, what little he could coax out of the young prince was a tragedy at its finest. 

The Tully knights took them as Addam relented willingly to be taken to Riverrun. Once safely inside the old castle, he and Tommen were taken to meet with Old Hoster Tully and Roslin Tully. Tommen bowed to Old Hoster as did Addam. The old man looked confused as did Roslin. 

"Prince Tommen it is an honor but one unexpected," Hoster said to the young boy of House Baratheon. "Shouldn't you be with your kin? I did hear about the death of your elder sister Princess Myrcella, a tragedy and Riverrun is with you in your grief, boy. But some have said that you were kidnapped yet here you are. Care to elaborate to an old man like myself?"

Tommen with his gullies blue eyes was standing tall for a thirteen-year-old boy. On his side was a sword of Valyrian steel. When Addam first saw it he admitted that it was a beauty to House Baratheon yet it had never been wielded by any of the lords after Orys Baratheon. When Tommen and Addam had fled after the chaos of Myrcella's death, Tommen stole the jewel of the Baratheons that Renly had strapped to his side- _Storm_. A simple yet symbolic name for a Valyrian steel sword that came from Old Valyria with Orys to the birth of the Conquest on Dragonstone. 

"I came here willingly to help my cousin Rhaenys and her cause," He told the old Tully. "I left because if I hadn't, my brother would have murdered me as well."

Hoster's eyes widened at what Tommen was implicating, that the heir to the throne, Joffrey Baratheon was responsible for Myrcella's death and if that happened then Joffrey would have murdered his brother as well. The question that tumbled out of Roslin's lips was, "Why? Why would your brother do that? What could he gain out of it?"

"Because he and my sister are not the trueborn children of Robert Baratheon. I am the only one from his loins my lady. My sister, is-was clever for her age. She found out from her real father, Lancel Lannister that she and Joffrey are his children, not Robert's. Meaning... I am the one to take the throne and well my brother did not like that. He is evil, mad would be a better name to put it. He's like Aerion Brightflame, a big bully with a crown. My mother's crown jewel in her eyes, nothing to her when it comes to me. All she sees is Robert when it comes to me. Myrcella found out as did Joffrey. He already sent out a few assassins to kill some of my father's bastards that lived in King's Landing which he put the blame on North and when it came to Myrcella's death he put the blame fully on Rhaenys Targaryen. Now he's out for vengeance and so is my mother, roaring for it. He already has his brother's on his side which means Storm's End and Dragonstone but the banners of Dragonstone are not so convinced."

Hoster nodded in understanding. "Aye, they know who their rightful liege has been, if that is true they would wait until your father and Uncle show any weakness. What about your grandfather?"

Tywin Lannister, now that was interesting, to say the least for Addam. The Old Lion had been in mourning over his granddaughter but extremely focused on the upcoming war. Before Addam and Tommen had made their escape, Lord Tywin had taken Tommen aside. For what, Addam did not know. 

"He watches where the tide turns," The young prince told the lord. "That being said my father thinks that they could win the war with Storm's End and the Lannister armies. My grandfather told me before I made my escape that the Reach expressed neutrality in this war, Dorne and the North seemed to be at the ready to fight as are yours Lord Hoster. With that number well, the tides aren't in my father's favor as my grandfather told me. With the bannermen of Dragonstone already not being convinced and ready to jump ship, I do not think they are going to win."

Addam could say so as well, he agreed with the prince. 

"And what," Lady Roslin asked him. "Do you want Prince Tommen?"

"I want revenge for my sister. I want to fight for the dragons," Tommen told the entire hall, shocking Hoster Tully and Lady Roslin. 

* * *

Rhaenys could say that she missed Winterfell very much. Ned and Jaime persuaded her to go to Winterfell even though she wanted to meet with Tommen in Riverrun she knew the dangers going on the road. She sent a raven to Riverrun instructing Lady Roslin to make sure Tommen and his guard to be safely taken to Winterfell. Roslin told her it would be done and all Rhaenys had to do was wait until the week was done and she would return to Winterfell to meet with the prince. 

Since Margaery and Jon were now betrothed, Margaery was adamant about going North to be with her betrothed. Mace and Olenna were to stay and keep watch of Robert Baratheon while Loras would accompany his sister to the North away from the upcoming battles. 

Now she was sailing farther from the Reach, hearing Jon tell Margaery and Loras about Winterfell. Jaime stood next to her as any sworn sword would. Ashara was resting in the cabin while Ned, Tyrion Lannister, Lady Brienne, and Ser Barristan Selmy talked about the ins and out of the Red Keep to use when they marched on King's Landing.

"Jaime," She told him. He was still in his grief over the loss of his niece Myrcella. Ashara and Brienne seemed to have been the only two that could coax him and Tyrion out, more so Jaime. He had tried to remain strong at first but halfway through the week, he broke down. Now he was better but quieter something she had never seen in him before. "Jaime?"

His blue eyes turned to her. He cocked an eyebrow, having his full attention on her now. 

"It isn't a good time to bring up the realm at the moment," She told him. "but I want you to know that I have chosen you as my Hand. I want you to help rule for me and with me. Mama would have wanted it and so would Ashara, we both know it."

Jaime nodded. "Are you sure?"

Rhaenys could only grin. "More than I have ever been. Jaime Lannister will you be my Hand?"

"I will."

* * *

When Tommen Baratheon arrived once more in Winterfell he was met by the Starks and their guests. Tommen noticed two frail old men, one blind but the other had an unsettling red eye looking at him. He got off his horse, Addam following him. It was only the two of them, the guards of rivermen having left them in White Harbor to sail back to Riverrun. 

He bowed to Lady Stark and the others. He noticed his cousin Shireen looking ecstatic to see him. 

"Prince Tommen," Lady Stark said to him and Ser Addam. "We welcome you to Winterfell once again. Although, why?"

Tommen swallowed as he felt the eyes of suspicion fall over him once again. _Do not let them sniff your fear, remember the words. Ours Is The Fury, Hear Me Roar._ _Ah, who am I kidding these are weak words to help me right now!_

Next to him, Ser Addam was looking around to see the danger. He was a good sworn sword, Tommen was ever grateful for Addam's help over the last few days since they escaped King's Landing. 

"I come to proclaim fealty to my cousin Rhaenys," He said in a clear voice trying to summon the ghosts of all Storm Lords to help hide his nervousness. 

He noticed a brunette girl with purple eyes staring at him with pure disdain. He averted his eyes away to stare back at Lady Catelyn. She nodded her head and he waited to be sent to the cells in Winterfell. 

"Have a room set up for him and Ser Marbrand," Catelyn told the steward. "Rhaenys will be arriving along with my husband, we must prepare a feast soon for tomorrow."

Tommen thanked the Lady of Winterfell and he and Addam were taken to their room. All he could think about was what the red queen as she was called in King's Landing, what was she going to do with him? Uncle Jaime had brought the Stark girls, Arya and Sansa to safety so he must be loyal to the new sovereign now. After Myrcella's sudden death (murder, he whispered mentally.) maybe Jaime would beg for nothing to happen to Tommen. He did not bring anything except himself and his words to the new queen.

What could he do, except wait it out and hope he did not die.

Shireen hugged him fiercely when he had come down for breakfast the next day. She talked excitedly gesturing towards Ser Davos and Lady Melisandre as Shireen called them, they seemed to be in a serious discussion with the tall old man, Princess Arianne, and Lady Stark. Shireen took him by the hand and led him to where a dark-haired boy around Joffrey's age sat next to his Uncle's squire, Podrick if Tommen remembered. 

"Gendry," She tapped the older boy's shoulder and Gendry turned to face him. Tommen could see blue eyes and black hair that reminded him of his father's... oh. Now Tommen knew. Shireen told it best. "Gendry this is your brother Tommen. Tom, this is Gendry."

She was cheerful as Tomen was nervous. But he stuck his hand out as he could hear his mother's shrill voice tell him not to talk to bastards but he vanished her. She wasn't here, she did not rule him anymore. This was his older half-brother. 

"Nice to meet you Gendry," He said politely and hoped it did not sound fake. Gendry studied him before shaking his hand politely. 

Tommen sat next to Gendry and Shireen got the ball rolling with a conversation between both half-brothers. They somehow talked about Storm's End, Tommen realized that he wanted Gendry to hold the Baratheon name just like him and Shireen. He told him that and the dark-haired boy looked shocked at what Tommen was proposing towards while Shireen's face was alight with happiness. "Are you sure? I'm not a lord, I don't know how to do this."

Tommen mulled over his worries and got an idea. "I know that. I can be Lord of Storm's End and I can teach you, so can Shireen. We can find a good position for you in Storm's End Gendry, you are my brother. A better one than Joffrey and Myrcella... She would have loved to mee you."

Gendry squeezed his hand sympathetically.

Horns blasted on the outside signaling that people had just come into Winterfell. There were shouts of joy and Tommen saw Lady Stark run out of the hall. He understood why. 

Lord Eddard Stark was here. 

* * *

When Rhaenys met Tommen, he had first run-up to Jaime. Nephew and Uncle embraced as Tommen started to weep as Jaime consoled him. Rhaenys noticed the Lannister knight walking towards Jaime giving him a pat and Jaime thanked Addam. 

Gendry and Shireen just looked on with pity making Rhaenys think that the Baratheons have already talked to one another. She knew that Gendry was Robert Baratheon's bastard and Ned Stark told her that Robert had another child in the Vale, Mya Stone who was around seventeen. _Aegon's age if he had lived..._ Tomme was a Baratheon once he came up and knelt in front of Rhaenys and Jon. He had some similarity features like Gendry but the hair was a mixture of blonde and black making it a brown coloring. 

What surprised her, even more, was what Tommen had to say. "I pledge fealty to your cousin," He said loud enough for all to hear. He had unsheathed his sword and placed it on the ground. She noticed it was Valyrian steel just like Dark Sister and Ice. It had the pommel of a golden dragon and Rhaenys realized that this was no ordinary Valyrian sword this was the sword that Aegon had given to his half-brother Orys Baratheon during the Conquest, the famed Baratheon sword called Storm. 

"I have heard about your sister," She noticed Tommen stiffen a bit and she cursed herself for how it came out. "I have lost a sibling in the Keep like you. You came here even though it would brand you a traitor in the eyes of your family. You came here for a reason, what is that reason?"

"I want revenge for my sister," Tommen admitted. "She died by my half-brother Joffrey's hand."

Now that part made everyone erupt in whispers over what the young Baratheon was telling them. "Half brother?" She asked. 

Tommen nodded. She could hear nothing but the truth in his voice full of sorrow. "Aye, Myrcella she found out that Lancel Lannister, my mother's cousin was both hers and Joffrey's father. I thought he was mine as well but Myrcella pointed out that I was the only one with brown hair, a mixture of my father and mother's hair colors. She pointed out other things like my face, cheekbones, nose, it was all well Baratheon. I was the true heir to the throne. Myrcella told Joffrey just the part about their parents and he branded her a liar. She was given a bruise for her words and then death. My mother and brother both say that you sent assassins to kill my sister but I know the truth. It was my brother. Now I am here asking you to help me."

"You speak nothing but the truth cousin," She told him. "I will make sure those responsible for your sister's death are held and swiftly given the punishment they well deserve."

Tommen nodded, blue eyes shining with gratitude. "If it pleases Your Grace," He said. "I have an ally in the Keep. You see my brother got bored with his dog and decided to switch to a Mountain dog- Ser Gregor Clegane to be exact. His brother, Sandor Clegane became my grandfather's guard. My sister got him to see reason and before I left, I left him a note to stay there and be my eyes and ears. He's good at being silent, yet has a good enough memory. He can help win the war."

At the mention of the Mountain, she saw her cousin Arianne, her cousins Obara, Nymeria and Sarella along with her uncle Oberyn hiss. Ashara merely scowled. 

"This is good information Tommen," She told the young boy. "I thank you for telling me this. We are cousins back to the age of Orys Baratheon to your great-grandmother Rhaella Targaryen who wedded Ormund Baratheon. I will need a new Lord of Storm's End, you are the only blood of Rhaella besides your older brother Gendry and your older sister Mya. Will, you accept to be Lord of Storm's End cousin and end the bad blood between House Targaryen and House Baratheon?"

Tommen agreed and before everyone's eyes, Rhaenys unsheathed Dark Sister. With a steady hand, she touched the shoulder of Tommen with the tip of Dark Sister announcing, "From this day on, no longer will you be Prince Tommen but Lord Tommen Baratheon of Storm's End, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands."

When Tommen rose he asked for her to do something else, "I want you to make Gendry Waters and Mya Stone legitimized, to hold the name Baratheon."

Without hesitation, she agreed to ask Gendry to come forward and kneel. Doing the same actions she did to Tommen, she said, "You will no longer be a Waters. Now you will be Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End."

Gendry thanked Rhaenys and Shireen hugged her cousins. She promised Tommen that once the war was over that she would legitimize Mya. 

Once that was over they moved talks to the solar. Tommen was present as he was the new Lord of Storm's End but also had a glimpse inside the Red Keep as did Addam Marbrand. 

"What is the mood there?" Jaime asked his nephew. 

Tommen frowned as he looked at the map of Westeros. "My father had already gathered Dragonstone and Storm's End but most of the vassal houses of Dragonstone do not want to fight in this war. They are excited and ready to jump ship and go to your side. It is but a few men mostly all of it are Lannister men and there is more."

"Go on," Rhaenys said. 

Tommen shifted nervously. "There are whispers, rumors from Essos that Viserys Targaryen has been gathering an army, the Golden Company with Jon Connington to place..." He hesitated for a moment on what he was going to say. "Apparently they are determined to place Aegon Targaryen on the Iron Throne."

Silence followed. Rhaenys thought this was a cruel joke sent from above because she saw in visions that she had and dreams that her brother had been killed. Smashed to death by the Mountain. He is dead which means something else is on. 

"A false Aegon then," Rhaenys announced, her tone cheerful and light now heavy and cold. "They take my dead brother's name and use it. Jon Connington will be killed by my hand, he thinks this boy is Egg. He died, let him rest."

"How did you find out about this Tommen?" Jaime asked him. 

That was how they found out Varys had connections in Essos and had mentioned to a "friend" in the dungeons when Tommen had tried to find his cat that Illyrio's child had been a well-placed twin for Aegon even though the boy was certainly dead, the false one wasn't. It tricked Jon Connington and it would dupe the so-called Queen as well to give the throne to a boy who does not share her mother's blood but share the blood of dragons otherwise. Varys did not mention that part to the council in the throne room, just told him that Aegon Targaryen had survived just like his sister and is planning an attack by Storm's End.

"How does he share your blood then?" Someone asked. 

It was the older man that Rhaenys had been introduced to. Bloodraven, Brynden Rivers who said, "Because the Blackfyres shared the blood of my father even the female descendants. That is how this false Aegon shares her blood. He is a descendant of Aegor Bittersteel, my half-brother. I say this is true because my three-eyes do not lie my dear."

Marriages were something Rhaenys did not even think about but now Arianne seemed to think it was a good time now. She had already asked Nymeria Sand who accepted with a sly smile to be her Master of Whispers. Her Lord Commander was Barristan Selmy. Her master of coin she had decided with the help of Jaime and Brynden Rivers to place Lady Shella Whent in that position. She would still want someone from Storm's End to fill the position of Master of Law or Ship, along with someone from the Iron Islands like Theon Greyjoy. It would bring them closer to the kingdoms. 

hen Arianne told her she wasn't done, she could feel a headache coming soon. Arianne told her that she needed to make do with marriages. 

Arianne had gotten some idea for houses to join and one caught her eyes surprised her. A day after Tommen's announcement to turn against his own father and mother, Rhaenys making him Lord of Storm's End and legitimizing his half-brother left her tired along with battle plans with all the other Lords. Add with the surprise that Jon Connington was trying to seat a false Aegon, it was becoming too much for her. 

"So, Sansa and Theon to marry? Are you sure?" She asked her cousin.

"Nevermore sure in my entire life my dear cousin," Responded the Princess of Dorne. Rhaenys nodded and knew she would have to talk to the Starks about this. 

"You want me to do the rest then?" She asked her. Rhaenys got a resounding yes from her older cousin. She left Arianne's room and went to her room. Inside, she was glad it was just Wynter and Eliandrya were sound asleep. Jon had asked her to keep an eye on Wynter while he sparred with Tommen and Podrick. The youngest of the bunch was curled on her pillow while Eliandrya had decided to use her entire bed to sleep. Dany had told her and Jon to use the word _dracarys_ for commands in a fight in High Valyrian. Rhaenys had deemed it smart and Jon cursed softly that he had another word to study. 

There was Tommen Baratheon, as the new Lord of the Stormlands he needed a wife. Rhaenys bit her lip at the decision. The Starks had another daughter, Arya. Jon and Robb had talked about their sisters equally and even Rhaenys had spent time with both girls have gotten to know them better before and after her successful trip from the Reach. Arya was wild and loved to pick up a sword to fight. Rhaenys had deemed her a warrior to boot and Jaime had agreed to that when he started to train her and Podrick once more. Now here Rhaenys was deciding to put Arya Stark as the new lady of Storm's End. 

When she had gotten around to tell them, Lord and Lady Stark along with their two daughters sat in Lord Eddard's solar with Rhaenys. She told them that Sansa would be betrothed to Theon Greyjoy much to the joy in Sansa's eyes. She told them about her opinions of betrothing Arya to Tommen, she noticed the way Arya's shoulders drooped. 

_I will have to speak with her, let her know that even though she is to be Lady of Storm's End that does not mean she does not need to hide her true self away. I will have to tell Tommen about this as well, get them to interact with one another._

Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard, after much-hushed whispers finally consented with the betrothal pact. Then it was another thing she asked the Starks. "I want Arya to be one of my Ladies-in-waiting. I would have chosen Sansa but Robb is determined to make her the new heir to House Stark."

Sansa looked alarmed as did Arya with disbelief at what Rhaenys just said. Ned and Catelyn had already known this having discussed this a bit a day before with Robb. Bran did not want to be a lord as did Rickon so their option was Sansa. The young girl looked at her father with wide eyes but Ned just smiled. 

"I think that is a good idea Your Grace," He spoke. "Once the war is over Arya can join you as one of your ladies while I teach Sansa her new trades as the future Lady of Winterfell."

Rhaenys felt relief at what she just did but Arya followed her out along with Sansa who hugged her and ran off to tell Theon. Arya stayed behind looking at the floor as is trying to burn a hole in the earth. 

"Arya? I never meant to anger you," She said to the young girl. "Tommen is a sweet lad, his Uncle says so himself. He won't change you, he actually admires your skill at the sword."

That last part made Arya look up at Rhaenys as if she did not believe her. The Queen continued, "It is true, ask Jaime. He told me that Tommen kept admiring your skills at swordplay when you and Jaime were practicing. He won't change you, talk to him. Even though you are going to be Lady of Storm's End, you will still be Arya and you will bring all new things of change for women on Storm's End just like I will bring those changes to King's Landing and all of Westeros."

That made Arya feel slightly better. She told Arya that if she ever needs someone to talk to that Rhaenys was always here.

"Did you mean it?" Arya asked her.

Rhaenys cocked her head. "Mean what Arya?"

Arya shifted nervously. "Did you really mean to take me as one of your ladies-in-waiting? I'm not lady material."

Rhaenys smiled. "Neither am I. I need someone to duel against Dark Sister and you might be the only tough one out of all the ladies I will be choosing."

That made Arya grin. 

Rhaensy and Arya made their way down to the hall for dinner. She could hear Lord Stark and Lady Stark following behind them talking quietly. When they entered, Rhaenys was greeted by loud applause. Jon and Dany came running up to her with huge grins on their faces. 

"Happy Name-Day Rhae!" Both of them cheered in unison. Rhaenys blinked and realized that today was her Name-Day, she had forgotten it herself. They took her to the high table and sat her next to Lady Catelyn. There the feast began and the trail of presents. She turned to ask Lady Catelyn if they knew and she admitted that Dany had been planning this for weeks. Rhaenys shook her head with a smile. She would have to get back at both of them when their Name-Days came. 

As the feast continued and the Bear and Maiden Fair began to play, her cousin Arianne came first along with Oberyn, Ellaria Nym, and Obara. Arianne presented her gift, a book that her little brother Quentyn who had finally come to be with his elder sister had brought with him from Dorne. It was the tales of Dorne from Nymeria to the wars that Dorne deflected against the Targaryens. She thanked both her cousins. 

Uncle Oberyn and Aunt Ellaria gave her a spear along with a book about potions and herbs. The spear was hand-crafted from Dorne, Obara had designed it and sent it to Prince Doran for it to be created before Rhaenys birthday. She thanked them as well and promised her Uncle for lessons to wield it. Next was Robb and his siblings bringing her a book about House Stark. She had always wanted to learn about each house and books were something she liked. Robb gave her an extra gift, a crown of freshly picked blue roses that he placed on her head. She thanked him with a kiss on his cheek making him blush. 

Theon gave her a necklace that the smithy made, it was of a dragon with the red rubies in it. Margaery and Loras had brought jewelry as well, some perfumes from Highgarden and some dresses. She thanked her future good-sister and the knight of flowers profusely. Lord Tyrion gave her a book on Aegon's Conquest and all the lore of House Targaryen. 

Jon and Dany had seemingly teamed up with Gendry and Shireen for their present. "It's from all four of us," Jon explained. 

"What about Tommen?" Rhaenys asked. 

"He has something for you," Shireen said.

They presented her made not only Rhaenys gasp but the hall as well. It was armor, the color was pitch black and made beautifully. On the shoulders was a blood-red cape and the helm itself had two dragon wings on each side as black as the armor. 

"It is marvelous!" Rhaenys said. The four children beamed with pride. "How did you manage it? How did you even get my measurements?"

Dany and Shireen launched into how they did it by asking Margaery to give them the measurements for the dresses she had ordered to make for Rhaenys. Then Jon and Gendry stayed up day and night working on the armor while Shireen and Dany worked on the cape. Rhaenys got down from the place where she sat and hugged them. 

"Thank you," She told them. 

Tommen came after Gendry and Jon pushed the armor. He bowed and presented her something that kept squirming in his arms. It was a cat, all black and seemed to not like Tommen that much. "I believe he belongs to you, cousin."

Rhaenys stood there confused until it hit her. 

"Balerion?" She said carefully touching the soft fur of the large old cat. The feline turned to face her and without any warning jumped into her arms, Rhaenys fumbled for a moment before getting a grip. The cat meowed and purred into her neck. "Oh, Balerion you old thing. I missed you."

She turned to Tommen. "Thank you. How did you even bring him here?" 

That was how Tommen sheepishly explained he had snuck his own cat, Ser Pounce inside and did not realize that Balerion had gotten inside as well hiding in the small crate that he took with Addam to Riverrun. It wasn't until he got to Riverrun he realized that there was another cat inside. Balerion had stayed inside the box for the remainder of the trip with Tommen feeding him and Ser Pounce on the road. 

Jaime and Ashara presented her with a crown. It seemed that some of the old Targaryen crowns had been placed in Hightower during the reign of Aerys II by Queen Rhaella. Lady Olenna had sent word of needing the crowns and sent them her way and before they left Highgarden, Jaime had been given the crowns by Olenna to give to Rhaenys. Quentyn had brought the crown of Aegon the Conqueror to Winterfell for his cousin as well. 

"The crowns of Alysanne the Good Queen and Aegon Dragonsbane, the crown of Maekar the I and from Dorne, the crown of Aegon the Conqueror," Jaime said placing the crown on the table in front of her. "Wear them with pride and duty Rhaenys."

She could not speak, only nod. _The crown of Alysanne will go to Dany, Jon would look well with Maekar's crown or Aegon the III's crown. There will still need the crowns for Robb and Margaery. That will be for later._

She thanked everyone and told them to dance the night away which only made the cheers more loud. _Let me have this, she thought, let me have this happy day and keep it with me forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from what I researched while writing and re-reading Fire and Blood, Orys Baratheon or Argilc didn't have a Valyrian sword like the Starks, Tarlys, Lannister (RIP Brightroar). So I decided to say fuck it and have a House sword that was in House Baratheon from the Conquest via Orys.
> 
> Leave a comment down below or a kudos! Until the next chapter, Melisandre talks to Rhaenys... dun dun dun!


End file.
